


Pity Party

by femmebot



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, chanhee throws a birthday party nobody attends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 21:03:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20681909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmebot/pseuds/femmebot
Summary: Chanhee will cry until the candles burn out this place. Or until Younghoon arrives.





	Pity Party

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but i just had this idea and i had to write it
> 
> inspired by melanie martinez’s [pity party](https://youtu.be/6bAPlojfgO0)!

The cacophonic ticking of the expensive clock drills into Chanhee’s skull excruciatingly, screaming for him to throw a plate at the monochromatic beige wall in an attempt to stop the sound, but he knows his parents wouldn’t be happy to find such luxury destroyed. 

It’s not like they are ever home, though.

It has been hours since the party started and yet, his living room is plagued by a sepulchral silence. His chin rests on the palm of his hand and it hurts, redness spreading across the pale skin, but Chanhee doesn’t have the energy to switch positions. His party hat hangs loose, sliding off his head every other minute.

The cake has gone stale from sitting on the mahogany table the whole afternoon, but the pink frosting still looks hypnotizing.

“Way more cake for me...” Chanhee whispers as he cuts up a slice for himself, trying to convince himself that loneliness isn’t bad at all.

As soon as he takes the first bite, a tear rolls down his cheek. Hours of frustration and desperation bottled in with fake hopes that overflow and slip out when he realizes he’s all alone and he’s gonna stay alone. As usual.

No matter how much money he has or how ostentatious his mansion is; he still doesn’t have anyone to rely on, because he’s the weird kid who sits taciturn in the corner of the classroom.

Chanhee is halfway through his dry slice of cake when the doorbell rings. He feels ecstatic for a moment but then realizes it’s probably just the pizza he ordered before.

The small boy gets up and drags his feet across the enormous living room, not bothering to clean his tears. 

Chanhee opens the door, still looking down at the ground, and much to his surprise, the person standing in front of him isn’t wearing an uniform as he expected. He tilts his head back to look at their face and his breath hitches.

Towering over him is Kim Younghoon, with his stupid puppy eyes and his stupid perfect hair. 

Kim Younghoon, Chanhee’s crush of five years, whom he invited to the party despite having talked to him less than ten times over the course of those five years. The feeling Chanhee is experiencing cannot be described as surprise, but something more intense, like the feeling you get when your popular crush that everyone in high school wants to date is the only person to show up at your 17th birthday party.

“Sorry for being late, I couldn’t understand your cursive letters,” Younghoon says, looking down at his feet with chagrin plastered all over his face. He gazes at Chanhee and his expression is substituted by worry. “Why are you crying?”

“It’s my party and I’ll cry if I want to,” Chanhee replies, choking out a sob when the taller boy wipes a stain of frosting off the corner of his lip and pulls him closer to wrap his arms around him. He takes a deep faltering breath and continues. “Nobody came.”

Younghoon looks into the house and notices the empty room. “Oh... it’s okay. I’m here now,” he comforts Chanhee as he craddles his head, letting the younger weep all over his shoulder. Younghoon isn’t sure what he finds more endearing: Chanhee’s small frame against his bigger one or his racing heart, thumping so hard he can feel it through several layers of clothes. “Your heart is too big for your body.”

They part, but Younghoon is quick to hold Chanhee’s confused face with his hands. “Screw them, okay? They don’t deserve you,” he says before pressing a chaste kiss to his chubby cheek. A chaste kiss that unravels emotions inside him whose existence he wasn’t even aware of before.

Chanhee’s lower jaw drops and the only clear thought in his head is that he hopes Younghoon cannot see him blushing.

Younghoon grabs Chanhee’s dainty hand and drags him out of the porch. “Let’s go get ice cream. It’s on me.”

Chanhee lets out a laugh that reverberates against the pink magnolias blooming in front of his house. It’s in that moment, as they’re skipping out of the mansion holding hands coyly under the afternoon spring sun, that the younger realizes that maybe he’s not so alone after all, and that his pity party isn’t so pitiful anymore.


End file.
